


Fix Me or Kill Me

by Bandicoot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nygmobblepot, Riddler - Freeform, penguin - Freeform, suicide tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandicoot/pseuds/Bandicoot
Summary: A story I wrote in one sitting at a ridiculous time, somewhat based on the scene of Oswald and Edward in the Season 5 Episode 2 Promo, and a parallel I spotted.Gifset I made of the parallel: http://bandicoot88.tumblr.com/post/181774279010/you-broke-me-i-have-nothing-leftDiscussion on my theory: http://bandicoot88.tumblr.com/post/181755748495/gotham-discussion





	Fix Me or Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda how I imagined that their reunion to go (edited now that the episode has since aired).
> 
> Quoted italics = flashback/memory.

Oswald lies about the streak being overcooked. He put on his usual, melodramatic attitude. An absolute bastard. People were starving, though it was important for Oswald to spoil his dog with the meal Oswald had just rejected. The dog... the only living being that held any connection to the man he loved. Still loves. A dead man now. Hugo Strange had the power to bring back the lives of Jerome Valeska, Fish Mooney, and Theo Galavan, but not Edward? Unacceptable! Even Lee was a success in being brought back to life, after Edward had stabbed her. But not Edward. Oswald relives the memory of that moment when Hugo had broken the news to him. A knife through the hand was what awaited Hugo for his failure, while Oswald darkly promised that he would make Strange's life a living hell. There wasn't even a body he could mourn over. A part of Oswald wished he had just killed him, but a part of him could respect the man's work at least, and that, somehow, perhaps... Edward could still be brought back if Hugo tried again. Clone him even! But would that even be Edward? It didn't stop Oswald from thinking such thoughts though. Even if he only got to see him once, it would be something.

Oswald never loved anyone else, apart from his parents, and Fish of course, who had been his mentor during his days as a mere umbrella boy. He had risen himself from the cold slabs of Gotham, its icy waters, survived being shot... and for what? He had all this power, but no one to share it with. Edward... a man that liberated the Penguin after the death of his mother. Fish wasn't the only one who left a mark on creating the Penguin. He remembered the day she had spared him in the woods, despite that he had killed her once, and threatened to kill her again. But no one ever stays dead in Gotham. Except Edward. Fate was a bitch.

Fate... such a funny thing. Edward had asked him if he believed in it. After everything they had been through, it was somewhat hard not to ponder on the idea. If Edward had not found him in the woods, he surely would have died, and the two would have never become friends. That night Oswald had learned about love, and how it can hold you back. But Edward's words were lost him, as all Oswald could do was trip over his own thoughts when he looked at Edward's face. If only he had told Edward he loved him sooner... What a mess. And now Edward is dead, stabbed by the one he loved. Oswald almost laughs at the irony.

Oswald knows he should just move on, but he couldn't bare Edward's name to be lost to the wind. People would talk about the Riddler and his exploits, but who fucking cares if he's dead? Oswald needed some normality, to have Edward in his life in any shape or form. As a mark of respect, he passed the man's name onto his dog, allowing some days for him to forget and pretend that everything was dandy. He could spoil Edward and love him, and Edward would show unconditional love in return. But some days were not everyday, because some days he had to cry and shout at the walls. Oswald would be forced out of the bubble he had created for himself, and be reminded of the reality he was living.

_“Do you believe in fate?”_

Those days, Oswald companied himself with alcohol, attempting to forget that reality. Though the memories didn't fizzle.

Bitch.

Tomorrow, the sun will rise over Gotham, and life in dead man's land would resume. Again, without Edward.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Several weeks had passed since Edward had awaken in the presence of Strange. He wasn't even sure if he had died, because how would he know the difference between that, and losing consciousness? Strange however did inform him that he was revived, confirming that he himself had found Edward's and Lee's bodies. He never disclosed as to why someone like himself would be wondering The Narrows, but with Gotham gone to hell after the bridges blew and the likes of Jeremiah running things, it wouldn't be the strangest thing to happen. With Gotham in the shape it was in now, Strange told Edward that there wasn't a better time than now to gather allies in this waging war, and as thanks for saving Edward's life, that he would be willing to work alongside him. Besides, there wasn't much love to be shared towards Jeremiah. Even Oswald hated him!

Oswald...

Oh, yeah, the guy he'd locked in the bank with Butch to favour Lee.

So much for being smart. Oswald, yet again, had proved himself to speak the truth. He really did know Edward inside out. He had heard Oswald was residing in City Hall, controlling Gotham's ammunition, and basically having an army of people working for him.

It had to be said, Edward had to admire him at least a little for that. Already, Gotham was at war with itself, and Oswald wasted no time in moving in on taking the opportunity to cease power.

What a bastard, and oh how Edward hated him for that.

Strange allowed Edward to leave, telling him that he would be in touch if ever a time were to present itself for the two to work together. It's not like Edward had much choice... Still, he wasn't proving much help when he found himself waking up on discarded sofas located on rooftops, and even dumpsters. Honestly? Quite humiliating! Strange never left a contact. Oh, of course he didn't, because he was the one likely controlling him! The snake probably had gone into hiding, working within the shadows, behind the smoke and rubble of Gotham's labouring backbone.

On the way back to the library he had cooped himself in, his thoughts were interrupted by something calling his name.

“Ed?”

He addresses the voice in question.

Barbara. Her hair was different the last time they saw each other, shorter. Edward's own hair was looking very different these days too, allowing it to grow past his cheeks.

“Barbara. A surprise to see you here. Looking... deadly as ever.”

“Likewise! Well.. I wouldn't put you down as looking exactly someone I should be terrified of. That hair? Total disaster, honey.”

Now isn't the time!

“Barbara... can you help me? Something is happening to me. Strange brought me back to life and I keep waking up in random places, I-”

“I know, sweetie,” she interrupted.

She knew?

“What do you mean!? How-”

“It's not exactly news, Eddie. Strange may have been the one to bring you back, but those orders were on Penguin. No doubt whatever is going on with you, it's through him. I heard you two didn't exactly leave on the best of terms after all...”

Revenge?

“Oswald, of course! This'd be so like him to get back at me! That pathetic birdbrain!”

“You can say that again. I suggest giving him a visit. He's fortressed himself in City Hall, but no doubt the Riddler can find the answer on how to get inside?”

“Oh you better believe it... Got a spare gun I can borrow?”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The great Riddler shouldn't be crawling through narrow, dusty vents, but needs be. Oswald's security was tight, and Edward saw no other way to get inside other than this. His string-like body, legs especially, made manoeuvring a challenge. He was half afraid he would get stuck in there forever. Turning a corner, he could hear Oswald's demanding voice.

“Edward.”

Edward froze. Had he been caught?

“Edward! You can't play with that! Give it back...”

Edward continued to listen.

“Good boy. Now, go to bed. Mr. Penn, can you bring Edward his bone?”

“Certainly sir!”

“A bone!? Oswald... has a dog? And he called him after me!? That twisted minded freak, wait until I- Ah-aah-ah...”

Cursed these long legs. His ankle was caught on a corner of the vent as he was turning. Why did vents have to be so small? How can a criminal like himself work with such impracticality? Edward's voice seemed to have attracted the attention of the dog, as he eyed the creature who was looking back him.

“Oh crud...”

The dog barked back in response.

“Shhhh, I'm not here,” Edward answered, flailing his arms slightly in order to put a finger to his lips. Right, like the dog could understand...

“Edward, come now! Daddy has work to do.”

“You have GOT to be joking me,” Edward sighed in mild disgust. This was absolutely not happening.

Thankfully, Oswald paid no mind to Edward the dog's shenanigans, allowing Edward the continue on nearing himself closer to their long awaited reunion. Edward was thankful to Barbara for not only providing him with a gun, but a knife. A knife could often prove more intimidating. And personal, yet intimate. Edward remained still, listening for the nothing that he was waiting for, to allow himself to sneak in undetected. It was risky, which proved to be exactly that when he heard Oswald's footsteps and voice carry themselves closer as he began to return. Edward was barely out of the vent, and made haste behind a pillar, leaving no time to hide the evidence that someone had sneaked in. The door to the vent had to be left open.

The double doors to the room squeaked as Oswald entered. Edward attempted to calm himself, gripping at his gun to make sure he was still holding it. This was insane. Oswald was surely going to kill him. Edward listened for Oswald to near closer, until he heard Oswald gasp. The vent had been discovered. Edward held his breath as Oswald neared closer to inspect it. Taking advantage of Oswald's distraction, Edward emerged from the pillar, gun in hand, aimed straight for Oswald, grabbing Oswald's attention.

“We have a great deal to talk about.”

Oswald's face was filled with pure shock. Edward is somewhat surprised as to how much.

“But first, did you name your dog after me?”

Edward waits for Oswald to reply, but receives nothing more than the gaping look Oswald was already giving him the moment the gun was pointed at him.

“Oswald! Answer me! Now!”

The look on Oswald's face reminded Edward of the time that Oswald announced that he had something very important to tell him, only to supposedly forget. Edward still remembered the slight crushing of his heart that he felt when he thought that maybe, just maybe... Oswald was going to tell him that he loved him. Right now, history was repeating itself, as Oswald couldn't find the words to speak, like his voice had been stolen from him. It was aggravating.

“Well come on, Oswald, speak up. I'm sure you have a lot to say!” Edward exclaimed, flinging his arms out in classic Riddler fashion.

“I- Ed... you're alive?”

“Well clearly! Why, half hoped that I wouldn't come back to life after you brought me back? We both know I can be a threat to you, Oswald. Perhaps you should have just left me dead.”

Edward taps the side of the gun to his forehead.

“But then, that wouldn't be a good revenge now, would it? Penguin, in classic villain fashion, cooks up the perfect revenge for his most hated enemy. I mean, look at what you did to poor Butch. I must say... that's cold.”

“Revenge? Ed, w-what... what are you talking about? How are you alive?”

“You tell me!” Edward advanced, pressing the gun right into Oswald's head. “You did something to me, and I'm not leaving until you tell me what, and how I get fixed!”

As soon as Edward finished talking, Oswald no longer felt his lively presence upon him, as Edward stormed off, seemingly requiring space. Oswald somewhat missed the closeness, even if it meant having a gun on him. Angry Edward may be, but he was alive nonetheless.

“Fixed? Ed, what's going on? I thought you were dead!”

“Well I'm not okay!? My brain, it's- Half of me wishes I was dead, Oswald! I'm freaking out and waking up in random locations over the city. I'm being controlled, and I know YOU are responsible! After all, it's revenge for locking you in that bank isn't it?”

“Strange told me you died.”

“LIAR! You're lying, Oswald, I know it! You brought me back to mess with him. And why not? I would have! It's a brilliant idea, y'know? Why kill someone when you can just have them be miserable, like what you did to Tabitha when you killed Butch? Not that I really cared for that guy, but Tabitha? She has to live with that, just like how I'm living with THIS!”

“No she isn't.” Oswald's voice sounds somewhat cold.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Tabitha is dead. She came after me, so I killed her.”

Well this was a turn of events.

“Really? Huh... Well, she'll hardly be missed. But still, she would have been alive if she hadn't come after you I gather. So...”

Edward paused.

“What's going on with me, Oswald? Enemies we may be, but don't I at least deserve to know what's going on? Or am I not even worth that?”

“Ed, this is sil-”

“I mean!” Edward can't help but laugh in-between his words. “It's not like I'm that important to you as an adversary is it? Replace me with a dog that you coddle so it can love you back? It's sick, Oswald. Absolutely sick!”

“Hello, Ed!? I thought you were dead.”

It's all Edward can stand. This petty squabbling was getting them nowhere. He indistinctly throws the gun on the floor, and pulls out the knife Barbara had given him. He grabs a piece of Oswald's suit, drawing him closer to the deadly metal.

“You broke me!”

He hates that he can hear the fear in his voice. No doubt Oswald picked up on it too. He's losing his nerve. If he breaks, Oswald will certainly be taking advantage of that. Edward expects Oswald to say something, and is disappointed when all he is given is silence and a look he can only describe as pity.

“I am broken, Oswald... I-” A shaky breath escapes him. “I am nothing. I HAVE nothing!”

Oswald remains quiet still.

“I think it's high time you got your revenge on me, Oswald.”

“Wh-?”

Oswald could barely comprehend what had just happened, but Edward had retrieved the gun he had discarded earlier, and placed it in-between Oswald's own fingers. It was pointed right at him. Edward wasn't going to get his revenge today, or any day. He was right... Oswald was going to kill him. And that was fine.

“Do it, Oswald. Kill me. Living like this... it's hell. I want out. At least show me some mercy, please... I ca-”

The tears are coming now. Wonderful, what a way to die! He imagines that Oswald is finding this hilarious. He is literally the King of Gotham now. Here is a man that once fed his step-mother her own children, before killing her. The man that outwitted him on that damn pier and had him frozen for months in his club. The man that saved his life on the same pier, only to be betrayed for a woman Edward knew was using him. And now that man has a gun pointed at him, ready to fire a single bullet into his heart. The wait is antagonising.

“Oswald... please... kill me?”

The bullet never comes. The gun hits the floor at their feet.

Edward's body quakes when he feels Oswald draw him in for a hug. Maybe Oswald will stab him instead? It would be the perfect opportunity. Instead, Oswald's fingers are stroking themselves through Edward's overgrown hair. Edward finds this to be torture. He feels like he's being mocked, and yet... like he's home.

“Edward?”

“Hmm?” It's all Edward can manage at the moment.

“You once told me... that a man with nothing can be a powerful thing. You opened my eyes that day, and although I didn't heed your words about having nothing to love, I have still risen. You too can be someone, Ed. You already ARE someone. You're Edward Nygma, the Riddler, are you not?”

“That still doesn't explain my blackouts, Oswald. Strange and Barbara told m-”

“That bitch! Of course Barbara's involved in all this. Payback for Tabitha no doubt.”

“So the stuff about how you thought I was dead? That was...”

“Strange told me he was unsuccessful in bringing you back to life. I was... distraught. We didn't leave on the best of terms, but we've done worse to each other. Edward, my dog, came into my life. I named him after you. I missed you, Edward. After everything we've been through? I still... can't live without you. And this isn't me asking you to return those feelings for me, Edward. Love is a weakness, you taught me that, which is why it's taken me this long to be someone. I didn't heed your words, but you can, Ed.”

Neither one of them notice the slight swaying they are doing, as if a slow dance. Real slow.

“Of course you wouldn't heed my advice, Oswald. How can I expect you to when... when I... can't even follow them myself?”

The distance Oswald puts between them is horrifying as he pulls away.

“What do you mean?”

Edward looks Oswald dead in the eyes, hoping that Oswald can read them. But with everything that had happened, all the betrayals, how can Oswald be expected to know?

“Oswald, I don't-” There's a pause. “Nothing.”

“Ed...? Come on, tell me. It's okay.”

“It's really not. You'll laugh.”

“I won't, Ed, I promise. Please?”

Oswald's hands touches Edward's face, and again, Edward feels at home, like he often did with Oswald, yet unable to really pinpoint as to why. Being Edward and the Riddler in one body came with its difficulties. Not to mention that Oswald did kill Isabella, which put a damper in their relationship.

“I tried, Oswald... I really did. I wanted to be somebody so badly, to be noticed, to be seen, acknowledged... loved... in a sort of twisted way. You showed me that, until you killed Isabella. I hated you for that, STILL hate you for that, but I... couldn't just switch off these feelings I had for you, Oswald. You said you were sorry, and I believe you, but apologises don't bring back the dead. Although... it wasn't really about her, it was more about us. You and me. Heck, I called her Kristen that one time didn't I, back at your home? She was a dead ringer for Kristen, I don't know why I didn't see it really. Or maybe I saw it too much that I was blinded. I wanted Kristen, and I wanted Isabella, and when you stole Isabella from me, it broke my heart, Oswald. You were my friend, so I shunned friendship entirely, because in the end, betrayal is the only thing that's left.”

Edward spots the tears forming in Oswald's eyes.

“Ed... I know I've said this before, but I do regret that decision. I felt like you were being taken away from me. You were my first real friend, and the thought of losing you... it scared me. I can't change the past, because believe me, I would if I could and give you that happiness with Isabella, or Kristen, or whoever you desired, because that's what you deserve, Ed.”

Edward half chuckles at that. This situation is frightening.

“Oswald, did you not hear me? Kristen, Isabella, hell, even Lee... I don't want them. I want... you, Oswald. I think I always have.”

Oswald can scarily believe what he's hearing.

“I'm just so messed up in the head though I- I'm the Riddler, but I also feel-”

“Like Ed?” Oswald finishes.

“Yes! How d-?”

“Ed, listen to me. I told you, I could see the man you could one day become. The man you called the Riddler? That's not who I saw, because that's not him. He was a part of you, but he wasn't the whole you. This,” he jabs a finger at Edward's chest, “is you. You, here? That's the Riddler, and Edward Nygma, as one.”

Edward properly laughs this time, and it's the kind of laugh that Oswald adores, because Edward shines brightest when he's happy. When Oswald's hands return to his face, Edward uses his own hands to hold them in place there.

“You were always good at this, weren't you?”

Oswald offers Edward a reassuring smile, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears from Edward's eyes. The sob comes shortly after.

“I have a riddle.”

“Of course you do,” Oswald half scoffs.

Edward clears his throat.

“To seal me, I am one, but to achieve me, it takes two. What am I?”

They both feel the rush when Oswald's hands quickly escape from under Edward's own hands, favouring the back of Edward's head in a half-hard grasp.

“Oh, Ed... that's too easy,” Oswald coos.

“So give me the answer.” Oh, it was like that. Okay.

Oswald yanks Edward's head down in a haste, their mouths finding each other in a desperate need to regain lost time they had wasted. Years they had known each other, too busy trying to kill each other, or in Oswald's case, just trapping him. All their petty fights and bickering, what good did it do them? It just made them look like three year olds. Edward's hands flail until settling on the front of Oswald's suit, where he grasps for dear life. Oswald feels a surge of power running through him, and proceeds to force Edward backwards until he's pinned to the nearest marble pillar. Edward's chest heaves at the impact, his body tingling as he's dominated by the Kingpin.

“Oswald...” His heart flutters as he hears himself speak Oswald's name.

The moment is ruined when the double doors suddenly burst open, revealing to be Mr. Penn.

“Mr. Cobblepot sir, I've just had word th-!”

Before he can fully process what he is seeing, Oswald spoke first, distancing himself from Edward, while smartening his suit up.

“Do NOT say a word, or I will kill you. What is it?”

Mr. Penn whole body rattles at Oswald's tone. Oswald probably meant it.

“Yes... sir, word has it that Jeremiah Valeska was the one responsible for the chopper that was shot down recently. Perhaps you could pass this information onto Gordon, despite your...”

“Despite the fact, that he SHOT me in my bad leg? Bastard... but yes, I suppose! You may leave!”

Mr. Penn wastes no time in leaving two alone again.

“Jeremiah huh? How dangerous are we talking?” Edward inquires. “You know, apart from the blowing up the bridge thing.”

“It's hard to say, the guy is a filthy rat, and a scumbag at that! But, my dear Ed, I don't believe he'll be a match for the two of us.”

“I hope you're right.”

“Oh, that reminds me. It's high time we gave Strange a visit. That bastard has lived for long enough.”

Oswald appreciates the way Edward grasps hold of his left arm as if he was a high schooler.

“Yes, Oswald! Let's kill him! And our first date!” Edward is giddy.

“You're impossible, Ed. Come, let's hear what Strange has to say.”


End file.
